riftsfandomcom-20200214-history
Promise of Power
See Also: Promise of Power on Wikipedia. Rifts: Promise of Power is a role-playing game for the Nokia N-Gage handheld game system. It was developed by Backbone Entertainment, and was released on September 10, 2005. The official site was http://www.rifts-promiseofpower.com/, but has since been retired. A mirror of the official site can still be seen using the Internet Archive Way Back Machine. :Based on the classic pen and paper RPG series, Rifts features over 40 hours of immersive gameplay, dedicated to staying true to the original characteristics of the game. Gameplay in the Rifts world consists of two different styles: real-time movement and turn-based combat. You will need strategic knowledge of the locations, special magic, psychic skills, and high technology within the world to achieve your goals! Exerpt from Backbone Entertainment's Web site. Under Construction Walkthrough linkinpark2246 on the N-Gage Forums posted a walkthrough in several parts. You can find it here. Soundtrack Under Construction - Is a soundtrack available? Downloads Demo * A 6-hour demo, featuring character creation, adventuring and party based combat. Fan Pack 1 * Features two Rifts: Promise of Power themes for the N-Gage, four background images, two animated images, and three audio themes. Fan Pack 2 * Features one Rifts: Promise of Power theme for the N-Gage, three background images, two animated images, and two audio themes. Walkthrough * A detailed, mission by mission walkthrough of Rifts: Promise of Power has been provided by the developers for your convenience. Under Construction * Interview with Shane Neville and Trent Ward, as well as Kevin Siembieda. * Transcript from the Rifts: Promise of Power Live Chat Staring Shane Neville and Trent Ward on N-gage.Com :October 27, 2005. Espoo, Finland - Nokia today announced that it has shipped Rifts®: Promise of Power ™, heralding a new era in tactical role playing as this renowned pen-and-paper RPG meets video gamers for the first time. :Developed exclusively for the N-Gage platform, this adaptation of the Palladium Books® franchise combines the detail and imagination of the original with the accessibility of the video game world and is set to deliver Rifts: Promise of Power straight to the pockets of a brand new audience. :Rifts: Promise of Power allows players to explore the Rifts universe in real time as they venture through the post apocalyptic remains of Germany, North America, Scotland, China and Quebec. During their quests gamers will have the chance to engage in turn based combat against 50 + fearsome enemies using over 100 weapons, spells and psionics. :Fans of the pen and paper version will find their current RIFTS® Megaverse® has expanded with the introduction of a new character class. The Elemental Fusionist a group of rugged individuals who possess the elemental forces of earth, fire, air and water within their bodies' leaving them perfectly placed to unleash these elemental forces against their foes. :Enjoy over 40 hours of gameplay on the single player version or for marathon playtime take on up to three players from anywhere in the world using Turn Notification over N-Gage Arena or for a more intimate challenge battle three of your friends over Bluetooth instead. :If you want to try before you buy - go to www.rifts-promiseofpower.com where the 6-hour demo featuring character creation, adventuring and party based combat is ready for download. :"We are privileged to be the first video game platform to feature Rifts: Promise of Power as part of our game catalogue." says Gregg Sauter, Director of Games Publishing, Nokia. "The Rifts pen-and-paper franchise has already brought pleasure to millions of RPG fans and its presence on the N-Gage platform with its endless hours of multiplayer action can only serve to make the Rift brand even more popular." * The full press release can be found here. * IGN - 8.2 IGN also has several Articles, Images and Videos, including the original trailer and two gameplay videos. * OVI Gaming - 91 * Megacritic - 75/9.8 * Epinions.com Awards * E3 2005 Best of Show Best N-Gage Game Category:Rifts License Category:Video Games